Additive manufacturing enables manufacturers and, in some cases, hobby users to quickly and inexpensively produce three-dimensional items. Such three-dimensional items may be produced using job production, mass production, or batch production. Irrespective of the type of production, a particular three-dimensional item may be produced in almost any shape or geometry from a three-dimensional model or other electronic file representing the three-dimensional item.